Transfert
by Olympe Maxime et Link
Summary: Hermione est devenue après la guerre un éminent psychiatre sorcier. Cependant, au bout de cinq années de tranquilité, une personne revient d'entre les morts pour une consultation... Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voilà une nouvelle fic sortie tout droit de nos cervelles. En espérant que vous aimerez, Olympe et moi-même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture

Pairing : Hermione/Minerva

Classée R ou je ne sais plus quelle lettre.

Disclamer : rien à nous, même pas Hermione ou Ginny…

* * *

**TRANSFERT**

Prologue :

Hermione Granger pose sur le bureau son stylo. Elle remercie son patient avant que ce dernier ne quitte son cabinet et soupire. Ce pauvre Harry peine encore à se remettre de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, déroulée cinq ans plus tôt. Elle observe son cabinet. Bien décoré, dans uns style moderne mais apaisant, les couleurs sont douces et inspire la quiétude. Accroché à un mur, son diplôme de psychiatre magique prend la poussière. Hermione attrapa un chiffon et passe un coup rapide sur le cadre. Voilà un an qu'elle exerce, et elle se trouve propulser meilleure psychiatre de Londres. Ses clients sont généralement riches, célèbres, influents, qu'ils soient politiques, sportifs, professeur en faculté de magie.

Ce qui l'a amené à la psychanalyse remonte à bien longtemps. Le lendemain du dernier acte face à Voldemort, elle s'était précipitée vers le premier psy venu. Elle se sentait encore tâché du sang de Bellatrix Lestrange sur ses mains. Après deux mois de thérapie, elle se sentit bien mieux, et se décida à embrasser cette profession. En contemplant son carnet de rendez-vous, elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Certes, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais Hermione adore son travail. Fouiller l'inconscient des gens, et leur faire découvrir leur être profond, les tirer de leur malaise est gratifiant. Elle se rassoit dans son fauteuil en cuir. Encore un rendez-vous d'une heure, et sa journée est finie. Elle ne connait pas l'identité de son prochain patient. Elle aime la surprise. Sa secrétaire prend les rendez-vous, mais ne communique pas le nom des personnes qu'Hermione va recevoir. De plus, elle a dix minutes de battement entre chaque consultation, le temps de laisser sortir le patient pour qu'il ne rencontre pas le suivant. La confidentialité est son mot d'ordre, et c'est cela qui a fait une partie du succès qu'elle connaît actuellement.

La porte s'ouvre et Hermione se lève. Cependant, elle ne peut faire un pas. Ce regard... Elle ne l'a jamais oublié. Pourtant, c'est comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Autrefois vif, ferme, pétillant d'intelligence, il semble vide, terne, sans vie. Hermione hésite tandis que son patient ne bouge pas. Elle s'avance doucement et tend une main ferme.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Bonjour docteur Granger...

Hermione sent un malaise la gagner. Elle a l'habitude de se faire appeler Granger, mais de sa part, cela sonne étrange, déroutant.

- Vous semblez surprise de me trouver ici, continue l'ancienne directrice adjointe.

- Non, rassurez-vous. Installez vous sur le divan, mettez-vous à votre aise.

McGonagall retire sa veste et s'allonge avec grâce. Hermione attire à elle le fauteuil installé près du divan et s'assied. Elle prend sur la petite table basse à côté d'elle un carnet et un stylo qu'elle pose sur ses genoux.

- Déjà, je vous félicite d'avoir pris la décision de consulter. Je sais que cette démarche est difficile. Première question : vient-elle de vous, ou d'une personne de votre entourage ?

- De moi, répond McGonagall, les yeux contemplant le plafond de la pièce.

- Bien... murmure Hermione.

Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Cet entretien la déstabilise, alors qu'il vient juste de commencer. Hermione pose les yeux sur son ancien professeur. La voir resurgir après cinq longues années est dur psychologiquement. Hermione, après la bataille contre Voldemort, après sa thérapie, avait remué ciel et terre à la recherche de McGonagall, ne sachant si elle était en vie. Personne ne l'avait revu après la défaite des mangemorts, après la mort de Dumbledore.

Hermione a envie de pleurer. Elle arrive à se retenir ses larmes et tente de se concentrer. Pourquoi McGonagall a-t-elle besoin d'une psychanalyse ? Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvient, Minerva est la stabilité même, l'équilibre incarné. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Avec le recul, Hermione se demande si ce n'est pas une carapace qui s'est fissurée année après année, pour éclater après la mort du directeur de Poudlard. Pour la première fois, Hermione s'interroge. Qui est Minerva McGonagall ?

- Ce que je voudrais avant toutes choses, c'est instauré une confiance mutuelle... murmura Hermione. Je vais vous poser quelques questions, répondez-y franchement.

- Je vous écoute docteur...

- S'est-il passé un événement, il y a cinq ans qui a provoqué votre disparition ? Dites-moi juste oui ou non, nous développerons ultérieurement.

- Oui...

- Votre fuite... Est-ce votre décision, ou vous a-t-on forcé ?

- Ma propre volonté...

Hermione prend son carnet et note. Ce soir, elle ressortira sa pensine et examinera avec attention la dernière soirée où elle avait vu McGonagall. Avec de la chance, elle trouvera la clé du mystère Minerva.

- Bien, maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me parliez. De tout ce que vous voulez. Laissez-vous aller...

Minerva se tait. Hermione la regarde, émue. Non, elle ne rêve pas, Minerva est bien prêt d'elle. Elle avait abandonné tout espoir depuis longtemps. Elle a envie de se lever et de prendre son ancienne directrice dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu, mais elle était en ce moment la psychiatre, et Minerva la patiente. Pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'elle déteste son métier, l'éthique des médecins. En tout cas, Minerva ne parle toujours pas.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je vais vous aider. Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à sortir de votre clandestinité ?

La réponse tombe comme un couperet.

- Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter les fantômes de mon passé.

- De quels fantômes parlez-vous ? D'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Entre autres...

- Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

- Non...

Hermione n'insiste pas.

- Bien. Et pourquoi moi ? Il y a plusieurs psychanalistes et...

- Je voulais la meilleure.

Hemrione regarde sa montre. Déjà une heure. Elle n'a pas vu le temps passé.

- Professeur McGonagall, la séance est finie. Je vous invite à aller voir ma secrétaire pour prendre un autre rendez-vous...

L'ancienne directrice se lève, et part en murmurant un au revoir. Hermione s'assoit et se prend la tête entre les mains. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle avait imaginé cet instant, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était de l'ordre du fantasme. Elle avait voulu la toucher, la serrer contre elle.

Elle se lève de son bureau et s'allonge à l'endroit où se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes McGonagall. Hermione se pince, non, définitivement, elle ne rêve pas. Ses larmes redoublent. Pourquoi son amour était-elle partie il y a 5 ans, sans donner ni raisons, ni nouvelles ?

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review pour les elfes de maison ?

Bisous et à très bientôt,

Olympe et Link


	2. Chapitre premier

**A/N :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews, c'est super apprécié... Je (Olympe lol) dois avouer que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire que Link a déterrée (plutôt trouvée quelque part dans les tréfonds de son disque dur) pendant mes vacances.Après l'avoir relu, je dois avouer qu'Hermione est un psy un peu spéciale... Mais bon, j'ai jamais consulté de psy sorcier moi, qui sait, ils sont peut-être totalement différent des nôtres !De nature curieuse, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un psycho-mage pour la semaine prochaine, je vous en redonne des nouvelles, promis. Mon objectif : le rendre fou lui aussi. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je vais inscrire Link sur sa liste de patients tien ! lol

* * *

**_Transfert : Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Minerva McGonnagall, femme distinguée et respectée, que tout le monde croyait morte, venait à peine de quitter son bureau. Celle qui avait fuit supposément pour ne pas affronter ses fantômes, revenait justement dans la vie d'Hermione tel un spectre inattendu, laissant la jeune femme complètement abattue. N'ayant plus de client à son agenda, Hermione se laissa tomber mollement sur le divan qu'avait utilisé quelques instants auparavant l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor. Aussitôt, un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions qu'elle croyait à jamais disparu l'assaillit. Une odeur presque oubliée, celle de la femme qui avait été, à une époque, le point central de sa vie. Une chaleur, presque la même que procurait jadis l'étreinte de ses bras. Des visions de moments à deux si précieux à son cœur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ne put retenir quelques larmes de s'échapper du coin de ses yeux. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son cœur ne savait plus comment réagir. Son corps ne supportait plus la situation. Rapidement son être tout entier fut secoué par des vagues puissantes de sanglots incontrôlables. C'était comme si le simple fait d'avoir revu Minerva avait créé suffisamment de failles dans ses murs de protection pour que toute son âme s'écroule d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Toutes les questions qu'elle avait elle-même mises de côté. Toutes les émotions alors éprouvées, la douleur, le rejet, la peine… Tout cela lui revenait, la forçant, bien malgré elle à revire un des pires moments de sa vie, si ce n'est le pire. Pourquoi la vie remettait-elle Minerva McGonnagall sur son chemin, au moment même où elle croyait pouvoir être heureuse sans cette dernière. Hermione fréquentait depuis près de six mois maintenant, une ancienne compagne de maison, Katie Bell. Elles avaient renoué lors d'un match de Quidditch auquel Hermione avait assisté avec Harry et Ron pour leur faire plaisir. Elle n'était pas une friande de ce sport magique mais lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la jeune femme sur son balai, elle avait ressenti quelque chose au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis la disparition de Minerva. Après le match, Katie était venue les saluer et le courant entre la joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle et la nouvelle psychanalyste avait passé. Elles avaient commencé par de banals cafés au pub du coin pour évoluer lentement et sûrement sur une relation qui laissait présager beaucoup de choses.

Maintenant que Minerva était de retour, Hermione se sentait coupable sans trop savoir envers qui exactement. Était-ce envers Minerva pour ne pas avoir su l'attendre ou envers Katie pour éprouver à nouveau des sentiments qu'elle avait cru éteint à l'égard de l'ancienne directrice adjointe. Jamais personne n'avait réellement su l'étendu des sentiments ni la nature de la relation qu'entretenait secrètement Hermione et Minerva du temps de la guerre. Seulement Albus Dumbledore et Harry avaient été au parfum de la romance passionnée que cultivaient les deux femmes. Évidement, la complicité qu'il y avait entre elle n'était pas du domaine de l'inconnu pour plusieurs mais tous croyaient qu'elles formaient une équipe redoutable, point à la ligne. C'était vrai également, ensemble, Minerva McGonnagall et Hermione Granger représentaient beaucoup pour les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne cependant, ne se doutait que leur complicité ne se limitait pas seulement à leur dévotion envers la cause, elle se déplaçait également dans la chambre à coucher.

Toujours parcourut par les sanglots qui secouaient son corps, Hermione était envahie de souvenir, d'image d'une autre époque. Cinq ans ce n'est pas nécessairement une longue période mais pourtant, cela semblait comme l'équivalent d'une vie à ce moment pour la psychanalyste. Une vie entière s'était écoulée selon Hermione depuis la disparition de celle qui, elle le savait maintenant, était tout simplement partie, la laissant sans un mot, sans une explication. Le pauvre cœur d'Hermione, qui recommençait à peine à s'en remettre, se déchirait de nouveau, lui apportant encore plus de souffrances. Elle avait été abandonnée, rejetée par la femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle chérissait, qu'elle vénérait.

Elle avait mal, son âme souffrait. Elle avait beau être elle-même psychanalyste, elle n'était cependant pas dans une situation pour prendre du recul et analyser les raisons, les tenants et aboutissants du drame qui se déroulait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes ne réglaient jamais rien, c'est ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse à ses patients, cependant, elles aidaient parfois à sortir le trop plein qui nous envahit en certaines osassions. Et à l'instant, Hermione Granger était assurément dépassée par les événements.

Combien de temps était-elle restée là, étendue sur le divan qu'avait occupé Minerva lors de sa trop bref présence ? Elle ne le savait pas. Sans doute des heures puisque lorsqu'elle trouva la force de regarder à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était plus que tard. Elle avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Katie, elles devaient se retrouver à leur restaurant préféré pour une bouchée avant le départ de cette dernière pour une série de matchs à l'extérieur du pays. Hermione culpabilisait maintenant, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec Katie, après tout, la jeune femme était celle qui partageait sa vie dans le présent. Elle ne pouvait laisser un fantôme du passé ruiner sa relation ainsi.

Séchant ses larmes, Hermione réajusta ses vêtements et quitta rapidement son bureau. Si elle se dépêchait, peut-être arriverait-elle à temps pour s'excuser auprès de sa copine avant qu'elle ne parte. Lorsqu'elle transplanna au lieu de départ de l'équipe de Katie, elle repéra immédiatement cette dernière qui semblait soulagée de la voir finalement se pointer. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, simplement inquiète de son absence, ce qui était compréhensible. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'excuser ou de s'expliquer, simplement de se saluer à distance alors que le portoloin attirait Katie à lui et la fit disparaître au regard d'Hermione.

C'est l'esprit embrouillé, le cœur en miettes et l'âme écorchée qu'Hermione rentra chez elle ce soir-là. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et les larmes refirent leur apparition. Elle s'endormit, à bout de force, toujours habillée.

À son réveil, l'image que lui projeta le miroir lui fit peur. Elle ne s'était vu dans un tel état qu'une seule fois auparavant, lorsque Minerva avait disparue. À l'époque, elle avait su se montrer forte et avait repris peu à peu une vie normale. Résolue à en faire de même une fois de plus, Hermione prit une grande respiration et décida d'affronter cette nouvelle journée. Elle avait des responsabilités, des clients à rencontrer, des gens, qui tout comme elle, souffraient. C'était son métier que de les aider, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Sa journée se passa relativement bien. Elle évita toute fois de porter le regard sur le divan où s'était installée Minerva la veille. Ses yeux ancrés à son calepin de notes, elle força son esprit à ne focuser uniquement que sur ce que lui disaient ses patients et non pas à se mettre à errer et à penser. Elle réussit assez bien à offrir un service à la hauteur de sa réputation à ses clients, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses problèmes personnels interférer dans son travail. Elle avait toujours été du style « ma vie privée ne regarde que moi » et comptait bien que cela reste ainsi.

Le dernier client de sa journée lui ramena cependant sa réalité en plein visage. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy lui-même. Solidement escorté par trois Aurors qui assuraient son transport depuis Azkaban, l'ancien mangemort avait été forcé par le Ministère, de suivre une thérapie. Il avait été également imposé à Hermione qui avait vu en ce cas, un défi de taille mais pas impossible. Habituellement, elle aimait rencontre l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort, non pas que l'homme lui soit sympathique, c'était plutôt les méandres de son esprit qui fascinaient la jeune femme. Ce jour-là par contre, Hermione se serait bien passée de cette rencontre.

Avoir Lucius Malfoy sur son divan lui rappelait ses propres combats contre Voldemort et ses sbires, du temps ou elle partageait tout avec McGonnagall. De plus, elle savait pertinemment, comme deux et deux font quatre, que le sujet de son ancienne amante allait revenir dans les propos de l'ancien mangemort. Malfoy cultivait une haine sans nom à l'endroit de Minerva McGonnagall, celle qui avait tué sa femme, sa douce Narcissia. À toutes leurs rencontres, Lucius s'exprimait sur le regret qu'il avait de ne pouvoir se venger lui-même de cette « insolente meurtrière » comme il la surnommait. La disparition de Minerva le privait de la joie de mettre lui-même terme à sa vie, en la torturant, la faisant payer pour le décès de sa femme.

« Je ne cesse d'imaginer des scénarios de vengeance. Je la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter et me demande de mettre terme à ses souffrances. J'y prends vraiment plaisir. Je crois que jamais je n'aurais eu autant de satisfaction. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit toujours vivante pour pouvoir moi-même enserrer mes doigts sur sa gorge et observer ses derniers souffles de vie la fuir… »

Propos redondants, s'ils en étaient. Lucius Malfoy répétait sans cesse le même genre de phrase, parfois élaborant d'avantage sur les supplices qu'il se voit affliger à la meurtrière de son seul et unique amour… Narcissia.

Si seulement il savait que Minerva McGonnagall n'était pas morte… Si seulement il savait qu'elle avait occupé sa place la veille même. Cela rendit Hermione nauséeuse, elle s'excusa poliment auprès de son patient et de ses gardes et se dirigea avec dignité vers la salle de bain. Bien qu'elle agissait normalement devant ses spectateurs, à l'intérieur d'elle, la jeune femme était tout le contraire. Elle se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et prit plusieurs grandes respirations avant de revenir avec son masque professionnel auprès de monsieur Malfoy qui ne se gêna pas pour passer un commentaire sur l'interruption de leur séance. Hermione se contenta de sourire à l'homme étendu sur son divan, l'air de lui dire que ses commentaires ne lui importaient peu, qu'elle en avait entendus bien d'autres auparavant, notamment en provenance de son propre fils.

Hermione utilisa toute sa force de concentration pour mener à bien leur séance. Elle ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement lorsque le prisonnier fut amené par ses gardes, la laissant seule de nouveau dans son bureau qui lui rappelait trop une personne qu'elle s'efforçait justement à oublier.

Cherchant un peu d'air frais, elle se rapprocha de sa grande fenêtre et regarda, l'esprit ailleurs, l'activité qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Rapidement, les pensées qu'elle avait repoussées toute la journée, revinrent s'imposer à elle. Le visage de la femme qu'elle avait jadis aimée se dessina lentement devant ses yeux qui ne regardaient rien pourtant, si ce n'est l'intérieur de son âme.

« Minerva… Pourquoi ? »

Aurait-elle seulement un jour les réponses aux milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ? Aurait-elle seulement un jour une explication de la bouche même de celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur, par deux fois maintenant ? Malgré tout, Hermione Granger ne pouvait trouver la force en elle d'en vouloir à Minerva, son premier et seul amour. Cela aurait été si simple de pouvoir la détester mais elle n'y parvenait pas, n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que McGonnagall avait une bonne raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Son ancienne professeur et amante était une personne droite, qui ne blesserait jamais personne intentionnellement. Elle avait un cœur et une âme pure… Il fallait donc absolument qu'elle ait une raison en béton pour avoir fait souffrir Hermione ainsi. Celle qu'elle disait aimer plus que sa propre vie…

* * *

A/N : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. chapitre deux

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà la suite de cette fic assez spéciale, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça nous a fait super plaisir !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Minerva vient de transplaner. Elle se trouve dans la salle d'attente du cabinet. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Granger deviendrait psychiatre. Auror à la limite, médicomage, pourquoi pas, professeur à coup sûr, mais psy ! Qu'était-il arrivé à cette jeune femme pour embrasser une telle carrière ?

Minerva hésite. Doit-elle vraiment y aller ? Commet va réagir Hermione face à elle ? Ca y est, elle est redevenue Hermione... Minerva croyait être guérie, il n'en est rien. La réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil confortable et se prend la tête dans les mains. Est-elle là pour guérir ou se battre ? Engager une lutte mentale ? Autrefois, elle était excellente à ce petit jeu, mais maintenant ? Pouvait-elle combattre Hermione sans être guérie avant ? Elle secoue la tête. Non, sa guérison viendra de cette lutte. Minerva veut des réponses à la question qui la hante depuis cinq longues années, depuis cette nuit terrible. Pourquoi ?

Finalement, elle a vraiment besoin d'une thérapie. Et prendre comme psychiatre la personne qui est la cause de ses problèmes lui paraît soudainement une absurdité. Non, elle se raisonne. Albus lui a conseillé en rêve. Il lui a dit que son exil était fini, qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle avait répondu à son oncle qu'elle était de son avis. Oui, Albus Dumbledore était son oncle. Personne ne connaissait ce lien de parenté. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîné alors qu'elle était enfant. Grindelwald venait juste de périr, mais Albus savait qu'il y en aurait un autre, plus tard. Un mage noir encore plus terrible. Il avait donc entraîné sa nièce sans relâche dans le but de ce combat final, combat dans lequel il perdit la vie. Minerva se console. Au moins, ce n'était pas un mangemort qui l'avait assassiné. Non, Albus avait succombé à une simple crise cardiaque, après avoir lancé un sort violent, puissant. Elle était à ses côtés pour son dernier souffle. Elle lui avait fermé les yeux, et accomplit le rituel de Merlin, comme il lui avait enseigné. Puis, elle était partie retrouver Hermione. Et là, elle avait cru mourir. Son amour était dans les bras de Ginny Weasley, et...

Non, Minerva secoue la tête. Ne plus y penser. Elle est ici pour avoir des réponses. Pas pour se venger. Elle veut juste savoir pourquoi. La secrétaire lui dit qu'elle peut entrer dans la salle, que le docteur Granger l'attend. Avant de venir, Minerva s'est renseigné sur Hermione. Apparemment, elle ne connait pas le nom du patient qu'elle traite avant que ce dernier ne franchisse la porte de son cabinet. Elle va avoir une sacrée surprise. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée. Veut-elle vraiment cette rencontre ? Le temps n'est plus à l'hésitation, mais à l'action. Elle entre et pose son regard sur Hermione. Elle est toujours aussi belle, ses yeux pétillent autant d'intelligence. Mais en ce moment, Minerva peut lire la stupéfaction, le soulagement, le désappointement, la colère, la tristesse.

Le regard est le miroir de l'âme. Et Minerva contemple le tourment intérieur d'Hermione. Elle s'en veut. Elle aurait du revenir plus tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'ancienne directrice adjointe garde un visage impassible, tandis qu'Hermione rendosse le costume du psychiatre professionnel. Pourtant, Minerva sait que la jeune femme ne se remettra pas de cette rencontre. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

L'échange verbal commence. Hermione tente d'être chaleureuse, d'effacer le silence glacial qui s'était progressivement installé, mais Minerva reste de marbre, comme la tombe de son oncle. Elle sent le regard d'Hermione qui la détaille. Oui, ma chère, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la femme que vous connaissiez.

Minerva remarque que son ancienne amante est déstabilisée. Par cette réapparition, par sa franchise, par son ton détaché. Cela ressemble à une simple formalité, mais Minerva se fait violence pour ne pas se lever, pour ne pas briser la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, pour ne pas l'embrasser. Tous les sentiments qu'elles avaient mis tant de temps à enfuir refont surface, inonde son être. Qu'en était-il pour Hermione ? Certes, elle est troublée elle aussi. Mais est-ce pour la même raison ?

Hermione lui pose des questions, elle tente de répondre. Elle ne veut pas tout dévoiler dès le début. Après tout, le jeu ne fait que commencer. Minerva est inquiète. Non, elle n'a pas peur. Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Ceci n'est que la première séance, l'échauffement des deux protagonistes. Les rencontres suivantes seront bien plus dures psychologiquement. Hermione tiendra-t-elle ? L'ancien professeur de métamorphose se sent moins sûre d'elle. Elle ne veut pas briser la jeune femme. Elle n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, Merlin sait ce qu'Hermione l'a fait souffrir. Finalement, cette rencontre était une mauvaise idée. Mais maintenant, elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. La partie a commencé.

La séance est finie, Minerva part sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne peut deviner ce que fera l'ancienne gryffondor une fois qu'elle aura passé le pas de la porte. Minerva s'approche de la secrétaire et prend un autre rendez-vous. Le jour ? L'heure ? Minerva s'en moque. Elle a tout le temps devant elle. Elle n'a pas de contrainte, pas d'indisponibilité, pas de vie. Elle attendra la prochaine consultation, le regard vide sur la cheminée du manoir légué par Albus, un whisky à la main, égrenant les minutes qui passent. Elle a fait cela pendant cinq ans, elle peut bien le faire dix ans de plus.

Cinq jours. Cent vingt heures avant de revoir Hermione. Sept mille deux cents minutes avant que le jeu ne début vraiment. Minerva transplane et se retrouve chez son oncle. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, devant le canapé, et se sert un whisky. Elle regarde le portrait du plus illustre des directeurs de Poudlard et ferme les yeux. Mon oncle, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Du bruit derrière elle attire son attention. Elle se retourne doucement et voit Dobby dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle sourit. Dobby a été fidèle jusqu'au bout à son oncle, et maintenant, il lui est attentionné. Dobby n'est pas qu'un simple elfe de maison, c'est devenu un ami. Quand Minerva avait besoin d'aide, il a toujours été là, avec ses shorts trop grands et ses oreilles tombantes. L'elfe lui demande si sa rencontre avec la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter s'est bien passée. Minerva sourit. Dobby ne changera jamais. Il lui a apporté une petite collation, et elle lui propose de dîner avec elle. Ce soir, elle a besoin de détente.

Elle finit par se coucher. Il est minuit, l'alcool embrume ses pensées, l'empêche d'avoir des mouvements fluides. Elle trébuche, hésite, titube, chavire. Cependant, elle s'en moque, elle a l'habitude. Elle arrive finalement à se glisser sous les draps et ferme les yeux. Elle s'endort rapidement et rêve. Le même rêve que toutes les nuits depuis cinq ans. Le début de sa relation avec Hermione. Albus lui avait dit qu'une attaque à Pré au Lard venait de se produire. Pas de chance, c'était un week-end de sortie d'élève. Elle avait pris sa baguette et courut jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Les rues du village sorcier s'étaient transformées en cimetière. Les corps abandonnés dans les rues témoignaient de la violence des monstres encagoulés. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes... Les membres étaient entremêlés, on aurait pu les casser si on avait tenté de les séparer. Au loin, Minerva avait remarqué des cheveux désordonnés, un uniforme sous un amas de brique. Le pan d'une maison s'était écroulé sur sa préfète. Dan ses bras, un enfant qui pleurait. Minerva s'était rapprochée rapidement et avait déblayé les briques d'un coup de baguette. Par chance, la mère de l'enfant qu'avait sauvé Hermione était encore vivante. Minerva réveilla doucement son élève, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh l'avait soigné immédiatement. Minerva avait voulu partir, mais Hermione s'était accroché à elle. Elle l'avait regardée dans les yeux. « Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît... »

Minerva n'avait pas résisté. Elle avait passé la soirée et la nuit avec sa protégée. Hermione avait dormi dans ses bras. Et au petit matin, elles s'étaient embrassées. Elles avaient ressenti ce besoin, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Un feu gigantesque s'était emparé d'elles, et rien ne pouvait l'éteindre. Et même maintenant, Minerva n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses doigts avaient besoin de toucher la peau d'Hermione, ses lèvres ne pouvaient que se poser sur les siennes. C'était comme vital. C'était fou, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Cette nuit là resterait à jamais un mystère.

Albus lui apparut, comme la plupart des nuits. Elle sourit, les journées sans son oncle sont longues. Il la félicite, l'encourage. D'après lui, tout est encore possible avec Hermione. Minerva veut lui faire confiance, mais ne peut. Même si elle avait la possibilité de ressortir avec Hermione, le ferait-elle ? Après ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Albus secoue doucement la tête. « Les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être... » Que veut-il dire ? Minerva l'interroge, mais il ne répond pas. Son visage s'évapore.

Minerva ouvre les yeux. Déjà le matin. Elle n'a pas eu sa réponse. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui puisse lui apporter. Encore quatre jours...

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre trois

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà la suite de Transfert. Un petit mot pour vous remercier de vos gentilles reviews ! Nous sommes vraiment ravies que cette fic assez particulière vous plaise ! Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une semaine durant, Hermione sentait son cœur s'enserrer à la fin de chaque nouveaux rendez-vous, ne sachant jamais si celui qui suivrait serait celui qui lui ramènerait Minerva. Soudainement, son habitude de ne jamais consulter son agenda pour se tenir au courant de ses patients à venir, lui semblait une très mauvaise idée.

Puis finalement, elle entra dans son bureau de nouveau. Toujours aussi fière et droite dans sa démarche. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui poussait indéniablement au respect, c'état peut-être sa présence, sa prestance… Allez savoir. Toujours est-il que malgré les années qui passent, Minerva McGonagall n'en restait pas moins une femme aux charmes certains. Les petites rides, plus nombreuses que le souvenir d'Hermione, n'enlevaient rien à la beauté naturelle des traits harmonieux du visage de l'ancienne directrice adjointe. Au contraire, elles ajoutaient un petit quelque chose, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la psychanalyste en invitant sa patiente à prendre place sur le divan.

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Hermione se força tout de même à garder un air impassible en prenant place près de McGonagall qui fixait maintenant le plafond. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ancienne amante qui avait changé, quelque chose qui troublait la jeune femme. Évidement, cinq d'absence, loin de tout change une personne. Est-ce que Minerva avait réellement été loin de tout et de tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait après tout ? Que peu de chose… Il lui faudrait donc mener la discussion dans la direction qu'elle voulait si elle espérait avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

« Contente de voir que vous êtes revenue professeur McGonagall » commença Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait contrôlée et stable.

« Voyons donc, il y a bien longtemps que nous avons passé ce stade vous et moi et de plus je ne suis plus votre professeur mademoiselle Granger… C'est Minerva pour vous… »

Incapable de tenir l'amertume loin de ses propos, Hermione ne répondit pas à sa patiente, ce qui serait sortit de sa bouche n'aurait pas été professionnel. Comprenant que leur session prendrait l'allure d'un jeu où elle devrait se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de McGonagall, Hermione soupira intérieurement. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait fait cela toute sa vie, tenter d'être à la hauteur des espérances de Minerva McGonagall.

Résolue à lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle était maintenant une jeune femme solide et forte, la jeune Granger décida de jouer également le jeu… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à y perdre ? De plus, cela signifiait être près de Minerva, ce qui n'était pas un avantage désagréable, malgré la douleur ressentit aux souvenirs de leur vie d'avant.

« Lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous m'avez affirmé que votre exil fut volontaire. Êtes-vous plus encline à en parler maintenant ? »

Hermione commençait fort, elle attaquait dès la première question, peut-être espérait-elle déstabiliser un peu la femme étendue devant elle.

« Non » fut la réponse simple de Minerva qui ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner son regard vers la thérapeute.

Elle s'y attendait, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse aussi facilement. Elle la connaissait bien, elle l'avait plutôt bien connue, maintenant, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir une étrangère dans un corps qu'elle connaissait.

« D'accord, de quoi parlons-nous alors ? » enchaîna sans se laisser démonter Granger.

« C'est vous la psychanalyste pas moi… » répondit Minerva, toujours en fixant le plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Cette fois Hermione ne retint pas son soupir, cette attitude l'exaspérait et n'était tellement pas digne de McGonagall. Avait-elle tellement changé depuis son exil ? Et dire qu'Hermione avait cru un jour la connaître comme nulle autre. Déception, amertume et autres sentiments envahirent la jeune femme qui garda tout de même son masque professionnel avant d'ajouter :

« Très bien, alors parlons de votre passé, souvent les clés de notre avenir s'y trouvent. »

« J'ai pas très envie d'étaler mon passé ainsi… » répliqua McGonagall.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hermione en appuyant son menton sur son poing, étudiant le langage non verbal de sa patiente.

« Parce que je ne vous fais plus confiance… »

La réponse fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Hermione qui vit son masque professionnel glisser pour la première fois de la rencontre. Elle était blessée par les propos de la femme qu'elle avait jadis aimée. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire aussi mal et délibérément en plus ?

« Et pourquoi ne me faites vous plus confiance ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous m'avez choisi entre les autres psychanalystes de la profession ? »

« Le fait que vous soyez la meilleure ne restaure pas nécessairement la confiance que j'avais en vous. Vous devrez la regagner jeune fille. »

Hermione était estomaquée. Jamais un patient ne l'avait laissé sans voix auparavant. Évidement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi impliquée que maintenant avec les autres personnes fréquentant son bureau. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Granger se força à retrouver son calme et à ne plus afficher ses émotions en face de McGonagall. Son esprit toujours vif, compris que c'est tout ce que la femme désirait, la déstabiliser et la pousser à commettre des erreurs à fin de remporter ce petit jeu malsain qu'elles jouaient maintenant.

« D'abord, je n'ai plus rien d'une jeune fille, Minerva » Hermione insista fermement sur le prénom de sa patiente dans le but de mettre l'emphase sur le fait qu'elle ne s'en laisserait pas imposer ainsi. « Ensuite, expliquez-moi où et comment j'ai perdu votre confiance… »

Pour la première fois de la rencontre, Minerva se retourna vers la jeune femme et leurs regards se soudèrent. Hermione ne sut le déchiffrer. Elle eut l'impression qu'il était empli de colère, de douleur et de tristesse, tout à la fois. L'espace d'un moment, la jeune Granger fut de nouveau allouée à pénétrer au plus profond de l'âme de son ancienne maîtresse. Trop rapidement, trop vite, les si beaux yeux de Minerva reprirent leur aspect de glace et plus aucune émotion n'y fut visible.

Cet intermède perturba grandement la jeune femme qui chercha un long moment quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Rien ne lui venait. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou à procéder avec les informations qu'elle venait de recueillir. Comment analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Comment regagner la confiance de McGonagall.

Cette souffrance qu'elle avait entrevue dans ses yeux… Qui en était la cause ? Elle avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'elle, qu'elle était, involontairement, la cause de la douleur intense de Minerva, tout comme elle était la cause de sa propre souffrance.

Les pensées de Granger furent interrompues par un mouvement devant elle. McGonagall venait de se lever et semblait vouloir quitter la pièce. Jetant rapidement un œil à sa montre, Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'effectivement, une heure avait passée.

« Vous reverrais-je ou le fait d'avoir perdu confiance en moi vous tiendra-t-il loin de moi ? » demanda Hermione ne sachant pas si c'était la psychanalyste ou la femme qui parlait à ce moment.

« Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec votre secrétaire… » répondit simplement McGonagall avant de quitter sans même se retourner.

Elle laissa une Hermione complètement défaite et démoralisée. Seule de nouveau, la jeune femme ne laissa pas libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait terminé de pleurer pour cette situation. Le temps n'était plus aux larmes mais aux actions. Minerva lui avait dit avoir perdu confiance en elle, qu'à ce ne tienne, elle regagnerait cette confiance, coûte que coûte. Si réellement elle était la cause de la souffrance de son ancienne amante, elle tenterait de faire amande honorable en se rachetant. Pas avant d'avoir eu les réponses à ses propres questions cependant !

Elle était déterminée, elle avait un but et personne, pas même Minerva Anna Victoria McGonagall ne l'en détournerait. L'acharnée et résolue Hermione Jane Granger était de retour !

* * *

Une petite review pour les auteurs ?

Bisous et à bientôt !

Olympe Maxime et Link


	5. Chapitre 4

**_A/N : _**Dernière mise à jour pour aujourd'hui ! Ouf... j'ai fait mon devoir et Léo n'aura donc pas de raison de sortir son fouet et de me frapper ! lol Un petit mot pour vous remercier (ceux qui le font du moins) de nous laisser de gentilles reviews. C'est très apprécié, merci. Et si jamais l'idée vous prenait de lire ce nouveau chapitre sans laisser de review... pensez à Léo et son fouet... lol

**__**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Minerva est dans la salle d'attente. Elle est à l'heure. Ni en avance, ni en retard, elle a franchi la porte à l'heure précise. Et maintenant, elle guette un signe de la secrétaire, lui intimant d'entrer. Elle n'éprouve aucune impatience, aucune angoisse, aucun désir particulier, si ce n'est l'envie de contempler le visage de son ancienne amante. Elle ne tourne pas en rond, ne fait pas les cent pas. Elle est immobile, le regard fiwe, appuyée contre un mur. La secrétaire, une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, consulte des dossiers, répond au téléphone. Sûrement une étudiante. Minerva abserve à nouveau la pièce. Quelques magazines traînent sur un coin de table. Elle n'ira pas les feuilleter. Elle ne s'est pas tenu au courant de l'actualité pendant 5 ans, et cela ne lui manque pas. Les déboires du ministère, les ragôts en tout genre sont le cadet de ses soucis. Et s'il y avait eu un nouveau mage noir, Dobby l'aurait prévenue.

La secrétaire lui fait signe. Minerva s'avance, ouvre la porte, franchit le seuil. Comme la première fois, le regard d'Hermione se plante dans le sien. Elle se jaugent. Minerva peut voir le trouble de la jeune femme. Plus fort, plus dense que pour la première consultation. Se peut-il qu'Albus ait raison ? Que tout ne soit pas perdu ? Elle ne veut y croire. Les formalités d'usage sont échangées. Minerva corrige son ancienne amante. Non, Hermione, je ne suis plus le « professeur McGonagall » depuis longtemps. Plus depuis cette fameuse nuit dans l'infirmerie, cinq années plus tôt. Souviens t'en !

Minerva s'allonge sur le divan. Il est confortable, elle s'y sent bien. Mais l'instant n'est pas au repos, bien au contraire. Le jeu commence. La jeune femme se tend, Minerva se délecte d'avance. La partie est engagée, rude, acharnée, chacune essayant de cerner l'autre. Minerva a marqué le premier point, tout à l'heure, mais Hermione ne semble pas déstabilisée. Minerva sait que cela ne durera pas. Elle va gagner cette manche, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, de répliques. Ses réponses sont prêtes, affutées comme des lames de rasoir. Commenter sa fuite ? Non, pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que les esprits se mettent en branle. Hermione, tu n'es pas prête, pas encore assez forte pour t'engagner sur cette pente glissante, sur ce terrain marécageux. Patience est mère de toute vertue, je te l'ai déjà dit.

De quoi parler ? Minerva n'en sait rien. Après tout, elle n'a jamais suivi de thérapie. Pour le moment, converser ne l'intéresse pas. Elle a juste envie d'être là, d'entendre la respiration de son ancienne amante, seul bruit qui autrefois lui apportait le calme absolu, même au coeur de la tempête. Elle porte un coup bas, et elle le sait. Minerva est partie pour gagner, mais elle ne veut pas le faire trop rapidement, trop facilement. Elel veut pousser Hermione dans ses retranchements.

Discuter du passé ? Non, sûrement pas. La thérapeute s'étonne, perd pied dans la conversation, se noie dans les contours, les détours de l'esprit de sa patiente. Minerva hésite. Une réplique lui brûle les lèvres, les mots mettraient à terre son interlocutrice. Les syllabes lui échappent, son inconscient prend le dessus. Non, Hermione, je ne te fais plus confiance. LA phrase est lâchée, les sons commencent leur oeuvre de destruction. Minerva tourne la tête et regarde Hermione pour la première fois depuis le début de la consultation. Le masque de la psychiatre s'effondre sous la violence des mots, comme rongé par la froideur, par la teneur des propos. Elle essaye de riposter, mais Minerva lui assène le deuxième coup de poignard. « Jeune fille »... Ca va devenir plus intéressant. Hermione sort de ses gonds, la mécanique s'enclenche. Elle n'est plus la thérapeute, elle n'est que la jeune femme abandonnée, dont l'esprit n'est qu'incompréhension. Elles restent un instant à se regarder, émues, troublées, désorientées, trahies.

Minerva se lève. Cela fait maintenant une heure que le tête à tête dure. Hermione est surprise, elle regarde sa montre. Elle lui demande si elle va revenir. Evidemment la partie n'est pas finie. Minerva ne se retourne pas, elle sort du cabinet kaissant Herm face à ses questions, ses doutes, sa douleur. Elle prend à nouveau rendez-vous. Seulement trois jours à attendre cette fois-ci. Elle rentre chez elle la tête haute, victorieuse. Cependant, la victoire est amère, Minerva n'est pas satisfaite. Elle s'écroule dans son fauteuil et retourne à la contemplation passive de la cheminée, le regard vide.

Dobby vint la tirer de son état. Elle a un visiteur. Qui l'a retrouvée ? Elle quitte le salon pour l'entrée. Ses yeux se posent sur une chevelure ébourriffée, impossible à coiffer. Elle sourit.

Je vous ai retrouvé... murmure le visiteur. J'ai mis cinq longues années, mais je vous ai retrouvée.

Bonjour Potter...

Le jeune homme oublie qu'il est le survivant, qu'il est le vainqueur de Voldemort, ignore qu'il a vingt-trois ans et qu'il est adulte. Il se jette dans les bras de cette femme, la serre contre lui et pleure. Minerva caresse doucement ses cheveux et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Quand Molly Weasley est morte, pendant sa septième année, Harry avait trouvé en sa diretrice une figure maternelle. Son départ avait dû le secouer plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Elle l'invite dans les alon, et fait apparaître deux tasses de thé et des biscuits au gingembre.

Comme au bon vieux temps... dit Harry avant de boire une gorgée.

Minerva est heureuse de cette visite, et elle se sont coupable. Elle a laissé le jeune homme, livré à lui-même, au moment où il avait besoin d'elle.

Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Harry en un murmure.

C'est compliqué, répliqua Minerva d'une voix douce.

Ne me dite pas que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand ! J'ai 23 ans et je...

Il se tait un instant.

Je veux vous aider. Je vous en ai voulu, pendant plusieurs mois. Puis j'ai réfléchi. Je vous connais professeur. Si vous êtes partie, c'est que vous aviez des problèmes.

Minerva soupire. Elle a envie de se confier à ce jeune homme qu'elle apprécie plus que tout, mais il est aussi le meilleur ami de la cause de ses maux.

C'est à cause d'Albus ? Demande Harry, pour encourage Minerva à parler.

En parti.

Alors, c'est Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ce fameux soir ?

Minerva ferme les yeux. Elle revit l'instant qui l'avait fait partir, l'instant où sa vie avait basculé. Hermione tenait Ginny dans ses bras, et avait une main posée sous le menton de la plus jeune des Weasley. Elles allaient s'embrasser. Minerva avait rouné les talons, sans un regard en arrière, et avait disparu. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à cette vision.

Que devient Miss Weasley ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix qui feint le détachement.

Elle s'est mariée avec Neville le lendemain de la bataille. Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde, sauf pour Hermione. Apparemment, ca faisait longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Le coeur de Minerva rate un battement, puis se brise. Elle se prend la vérité en plein fouet.

Vous êtes sûr ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

J'ai vu Hermione... Ginyn dans ses bras... Je... bafouille Minerva.

Harry fouille sa mémoire, et sourit au souvenir.

Oui, je vois. Ginny venait de se débarasser de Dolohov quand Hermione est arrivée, couverte de sang. Elle a dû lui annoncer la mort de Ron. Ginny s'est effondré et Hermione l'a réconforté d u mieux qu'elle pouvait. Neville est arrivé pour prendre le relais, et Hermione est partie vous chercher.

Harry s'interrompit, empli d'effroi.

Minerva, vous avez cru que...

Le professeur hoche la tête, et se maudit. Elle retient ses larmes.

Ce que je peux être stupide... murmure-t-elle.

Elle vous a cherché pendant 4 ans. Elle a fini par abandonner, vous croyant morte.

Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?

Grâce à la généalogie. J'ai fait chou blanc, demandant à tous mes contacts s'ils vous avaient vu. Et c'est tout à l'heure que j'ai découvert votre lien de parenté avec Albus. Alors j'ai rappliqué ici.

Toujours aussi perspicace, Harry.

Ecoutez, elle a souffert. Elle souffre encore, amis elle ne le montre pas. Vous devirez aller la voir.

Minerva hésite, puis se rend.

J'ai déjà eu mon deuxième rendez-vous avec elle.

Harry s'inquiète.

Comment est-elle ?

Bouleversée... répond McGonagall.

Elle a refait sa vie... réplique doucement le jeune homme.

Minerva accuse le coup. Hermione ne pouvait l'avoir attendu.

Je m'ne doutais... finit-elel par répondre.

Il y a à peine six mois. Et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait autant.

Harry se tut et but une gorgée.

Je vais parler à Hermione. Je vais lui dire qu'il y a un malentendu.

Non, Harry, je vais régler ça.

Seule, vous n'y arriverez pas. Et elle non plus...

Minerva ne sait que dire. Elle a besoin d'un remontant. Elle se dirige vers la bouteille de whisky, amis Harry et plus rapide, et lui barre le chamin.

Je ne vous reconnais pas. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous même. Autrefois, vous auriez réagi, bondi, combattu.

C'est le passé Harry...

Non, c'est l'avenir. Je repasserai demain. Repensez-y !

Le survivant se dirige vers la sortie.

Elle vous aime encore, Minerva. Elle n'a jamais cessé.

Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi...


	6. Chapitre 5

**_N/A : _**Merci encore une fois à nos amours de lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est grandement apprécié !

**_Transfert_**

Chapitre 5

Forte de sa résolution de ne pas laisser Minerva McGonnagall l'emporter aussi facilement sur elle, Hermione décida de faire une entrave à sa politique de ne pas consulter la liste des patients et de leurs rendez-vous. Elle prit ainsi information que l'ancienne professeur reviendrait plus tôt que prévu. Cela lui laissait peu de temps pour se préparer. La jeune femme entra donc chez elle ce soir-là, alluma quelques bougies parfumées qu'elle déposa en un cercle parfait au milieu de son salon et s'assit en tailleur au centre de celui-ci. Sur ses genoux, un objet qu'elle n'avait plus consulté depuis quelques années. Après s'être concentrée, Hermione leva sa baguette machinalement et entreprit son voyage au pays de ses souvenirs.

Maintenant à l'intérieur de la pensine, Hermione visita plusieurs de ses souvenirs, tentant de trouver des munitions pour le petit jeu que semblait vouloir jouer Minerva. Malheureusement pour elle, sa démarche lui déchira d'avantage le cœur. Revive aussi intensément quelques-uns de leurs moments à deux, était plus que pénible pour la jeune femme.

Comme ces soirs où elles discutaient de tout et de rien pendant des heures, simplement étendues sur leur lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ou encore tout ces petits gestes discrets, ces baisers volés, ces regards brefs mais tellement emplis de signification pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Hermione revécut leur dernière soirée ensemble. Il s'agissait de leur dernière attaque, celle qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Elles avaient combattu jusqu'à en perdre haleine, consciente l'une comme l'autre qu'elles pouvaient trouver la mort dans cet affrontement. Avant leur départ, elles s'étaient étreintes, ne voulant quitter la sécurité et le confort des bras de l'être aimé. Elles pouvaient ne plus se revoir, ne plus se toucher après ce combat. La mort risquait d'entraîner l'une d'elle si ce n'est les deux, les séparant à tout jamais.

Bien qu'elles ne désiraient pas se quitter, elles avaient un devoir à accomplir, une tâche leur était incombée et on attendait beaucoup d'elles. Il en allait de la survie de tellement de gens. Elles s'étaient laissées à contrecœur, s'embrassant tendrement, un baiser traduisant tous les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient, l'ampleur de leur amour.

Pendant l'affrontement, Hermione perdit de vue son amante. Sur le coup, elle en fut reconnaissante, elle devait se concentrer, avoir Minerva continuellement dans son champ de vision n'était pas utile. Elle devait résister à la tentation de constamment regarder si celle qu'elle aimait était toujours en vie. Séparées l'une de l'autre, Hermione ne savait donc pas ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était arrivé. Beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'elle chercha son amante parmi les corps étendus sans vie sur la terre froide, elle regretta sa décision de s'être éloignée d'elle. Puis, lorsque chaque personne qu'elle questionnait à savoir s'il avait vu Minerva après la bataille, lui répondait par la négative, elle s'en voulut amèrement. La partie logique de son cerveau lui répéta qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui venir en aide, qu'elle avait déjà eu bien assez à faire avec Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'est restait pas moins que celle qu'elle aimait avait disparue.

Pas de corps, pas de trace, rien ! C'est ce qu'avait laissé Minerva McGonnagall en quittant ce soir-là : RIEN. À l'exception peut-être d'une jeune femme dévastée et le cœur brisé en tellement de morceaux qu'il serait pratiquement impossible de le ressouder.

Lorsque Hermione reprit pied dans sa réalité, pratiquement la totalité de ses bougies s'étaient consumées. Épuisée elle s'endormit, priant pour un sommeil sans rêve, elle ne savait pas si son esprit pouvait en supporter encore.

Lorsque Minerva refit apparition dans son bureau, Hermione était prête et bien décidée à marquer des points ce jour-là. Sa patiente s'installa sans un mot sur le divan. Déjà en place et attendant que le jeu commence, la jeune femme garda le silence également. Son masque professionnel bien en place, elle avait décidé de tenter l'approche psychologique de l'indifférence. Cela consistait à laisser croire au patient que son attitudes vous était complètement égale, qu'à la limite, vous aviez mieux à faire que d'attendre qu'il ou elle se décide à parler. C'était une technique dangereuse car les résultats pouvaient être tous autres que ceux espérés. Une façon de faire également qu'Hermione n'utilisait qu'en dernier recourt.

Cependant, la situation avec Minerva n'était pas banale et elle devait la déstabiliser le plus possible très tôt dans leur entretient pour éventuellement retrouver le contrôle du déroulement. McGonnagall n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie ne mordit pas immédiatement à l'hameçon. Elle laissa plutôt son regard glisser sur les nombreuses photographies qui ornaient le mur de la psychanalyste.

Sans en avoir l'air, Hermione l'observait, tentant de percer le mystère de la femme devant elle. Bien que Minerva soit une femme forte, sachant cacher ses émotions sous un épais masque d'indifférence elle-même, une de ses réactions n'échappa pas au docteur. Quelque chose avait réussi à mettre mal à l'aise l'ancienne directrice adjointe, au point où elle avait détourné les yeux rapidement. Confuse et mal à l'aise, Minerva avait cherché à cacher son embarra mais la jeune femme l'avait déjà noté.

Hermione se permit un petit sourire victorieux en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant des photographies sur le mur. Une idée germait lentement dans sa tête, c'était un risque à prendre mais sur le coup, elle croyait que cela lui rapporterait. Elle décrocha donc rapidement plusieurs cadres et les ramena avec elle.

« Vous avez été absente longtemps, j'imagine que c'est de mon devoir que de vous informer de l'évolution des vies de quelques-unes des personnes qui autrefois vous importaient… »

Elle venait de marquer plusieurs points d'un seul coup et en était très fière. Voir le visage de Minerva à ce moment-là, réjouit énormément son côté sadique, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la voir déstabilisée ainsi.

« Commençons par Harry. Évidement, les morts de Ron et Molly Weasley furent plus que pénibles pour le « héro du monde magique ». Bien entendu, après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est devenu l'homme le plus populaire du monde sorcier. Bien que son âme et son esprit souffrent encore parfois, je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il reprend lentement goût à la vie et qu'il tente d'en avoir une le plus normale possible. »

Hermione déposa le cadre contenant la photo de Harry sur le sol et se saisit d'un autre. Celui-là montrait les jumeaux Weasley devant leur deuxième magasin. Leur entreprise allait plus que bien, ils étaient des commerçants prospères. La jeune femme discourut un moment sur les rouquins, donnant quelques nouvelles par le fait même d'Arthur, Bill et Charlie.

« Ah, cette photo a été prise le jour du mariage de Ginny. Elle a épousé Neville dès que la guerre s'est terminée. C'était un mariage très réussi, les époux étaient si beaux. Vous savez Ginny attend son deuxième enfant… »

À l'air qu'affichait l'ancienne professeur, Hermione comprit très bien que c'était effectivement cette photo qui avait tant troublé sa patiente. La jeune femme chercha un moment dans l'image ce qui avait bien pu susciter une telle réaction chez son ancienne amante. Elle ne trouva rien, elle ne comprenait pas, pour l'instant, car maintenant qu'elle savait où chercher, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle continua à raconter un peu de ce qui s'était passé pendant les cinq années d'exil de McGonnagall. Elle prit note mentalement que plus la séance avançait, plus Minerva était mal à l'aise. Son ton détaché et son attitude indifférente faisaient son effet sur sa patiente et Hermione s'en réjouissait.

Rapidement, l'heure de se séparer arriva. Minerva n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la rencontre. Bien que sa bouche n'avait pas formulé de parole, son corps mais surtout son visage avaient raconté bien de chose à la psychanalyste. Elle ne comprenait pas tout encore mais elle s'y affairerait dès que sa patiente serait sortie de son bureau.

Savourant les dix minutes séparant sa rencontre avec Minerva d'avec son prochain patient, Hermione se surprit à sourire. Elle voyait enfin un peu d'espoir, un peu de lumière au bout du chemin… Elle qui avait vu sa vie replonger dans le noir avec le retour de son amante disparue depuis de si longues années.

Après deux autres patients, Hermione quitta son bureau et rentra chez elle. Laissant son attaché-case sur son bureau de travail, elle prit une bouteille d'eau bien froide dans son frigo avant d'allumer la radio, de syntoniser RYTHM, la station sorcière et se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Son esprit cherchait encore et toujours à faire les liens entre les réactions de Minerva et la photo du mariage de Ginny et Neville. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par trois petits coups frappés à sa porte. Se levant lentement, la jeune femme alla ouvrir pour constater que Katie, sa petite amie, se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui offrit un sourire et l'invita à entrer. Bien que l'attitude de la psychanalyste était étrange, la joueuse de Quidditch ne le mentionna pas, comprenant que sans doute un cas au bureau accaparait l'esprit de sa copine. Si elle avait su comment elle avait visé juste.

Une fois la porte refermée, Katie enlaça Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et elle lui avait manquée. Surprise au départ, Granger mis une seconde à réagir. Elle rendit son étreinte et son baiser à sa copine, après tout, Katie et elle était un couple, rien de plus normal que de s'embrasser après une longue absence. Rapidement, le confort des bras de la joueuse de Quidditch, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, firent oublier momentanément le retour de Minerva à Hermione.

Se giflant mentalement, Hermione décida de profiter du moment présent, laissant de côté le fantôme qui avait resurgit dans sa vie sans prévenir. Elles mangèrent ensemble et profitèrent d'une petite soirée tranquille. Granger demanda des détails sur les matchs disputés par sa copine, la félicitant pour ses performances. Katie pour sa part s'informa de la tournure des choses au bureau. Hermione lui répondit, restant professionnelle et ne divulguant aucun secret ou confession de ses patients. Par contre, la psychanalyste décida de garder pour elle le retour de Minerva McGonnagall.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à aborder le sujet avec Katie. Car parler du retour de Minerva, signifiait s'ouvrir sur leur passé commun et Hermione n'avait pas la force d'affronter cela immédiatement. Un jour, elle le ferait… elle le devait bien à Katie… Mais pas maintenant.


	7. Chapitre 6

Oui, honte à nous, nous n'avons pas uploadé depuis longtemps. Mais Olympe n'a plus eu internet, moi, j'ai paumé toutes les fics dans un crash de disque dur... la galère ! Mais bref, nous revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy!

Chapitre 6 :

Minerva passe devant la secrétaire sans prononcer un mot. C'est définitif, elle arrête la thérapie. Elle transplane chez elle et vérouille de tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables la porte du salon. Une fois sûre d'être seule, elle se laisse envahir par ses sentiments. La colère d'abord. Elle attrape un vase qui était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations et le brise contre le mur. Elle hurle à plein poumon. La douleur et la peine la sumerge, telle une vague.

Elle prend à bras le corps le fauteuil dans lequel elle a passé cinq ans, et le balance par la fenêtre. Les élcats de verre se répendent sur le sol dans un affreux bruit de fracas. La vitre, comme sa vie, est brisée. Elle s'agenouille. Elle ne sent pas le verre tranchant rentrer dans sa chair. Elle pleure, se maudit, hurle. Elle veut faire sortir sa rage, sa frustration. Elle a tout gâché. Que lui a-t-il prit ce soir là ? Elle aurait du faire confiance à Hermione. Pourtant, elle savait que la jeune femme était éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Mais la tension des combats, a peur de ne pas revoir son amante, la dureté des échanges avec Narcissa avant sa mort l'avait fait faiblir dans sa raion. Elle aurait dû rester, pour voir que ce baiser entre Hermione et Ginny n'aurait pas lieu, mais elel avait été stupide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas réflechi, et elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle aurait pu être heureuse, et elle s'était condamnée à la damnation éternelle, en faisant souffrir tous ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient, à commencer par Hermione.

Elle se leva, sans prendre garde à ses genoux qui baignaient dans le sang. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Fuir de nouveau ? Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Hermione avait gagné. Elle l'avait confroté à ses erreurs, ses fautes, sa lâcheté. Elle qui fut directrice de gryffondor, quelle abomination, quelle imposture !

Minerva se rend compte qu'elle perd les pédales, mais elle n'arrive pas à retrouver raison. Elle a si mal. Elle prend sa baguette, et met le feu aux rideaux. Les flammes se refletent sur son visage. La chaleur fait sécher les larmes qui ne cessent de couler pour mourir sur ses joues. A l'extérieur, elle entend vaguement du bruit, mais n'y prête pas attention. Elle est fascinée par le feu qui lèche les murs, qui brûle de tout son être, qui consomme ce qui l'entoure. Tel était, et est encore son amour pour Hermione. Il la consumme entièrement. Pas une partie d'elle n'y échappe.

Sa colère en redemande. Elle veut plus de violence, elle demande à être extériorisée depuis si longtemps. Minerva renverse la table du salon en un grand fracas. Le mobilier commence à prendre feu, mais elle ne le remarque même pas. L'air est brûlant, suffoquant. Elle se sent enfin vivre, pleine, entière, après cinq ans d'inérence. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brutalement, créant un appel d'air gigantesque. La pièce s'embrase et Minerva, au milieu, contemple ce spectacle. Une main l'agrippe, mais elle la repousse.

- Dobby, occupe-toi du feu, je sors Minerva de là !

Elle reconnaît la voix d'Harry. Mais quand arrêtera-t-il de jouer les héros ? Elle tente d'échapper à son étreinte, mais il l'emmène de force à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis qu'elle entend l'elfe de maison prononcer des formules contre les incendies.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Hurle le survivant. Vous voulez brûler vive dans un incendie ?

- Qu'avez-vous appris à Poudlard, Potter ! crie Minerva. Je suis une sorcière ! Les sorts gêlent flamme existe depuis le moyen Age !

Elle est au bord de l'hystérie, elle a envie de le frapper. Elle attrape une bouteille de whisky qui traine, en boit une longue gorgée avant de la jeter dans les quelques flammes qui restent. Le feu se ravive.

- Minerva, vous êtes blessée... murmure Harry en montrant les genoux, les mains de son ancien professeur.

- Et alors ? Répliqua sèchement Minerva.

- Vous ne pouvez rester comme ça. Je vous emmène voir un médecin.

Minerva refuse, et hurle sur le jeune homme. Elle sent sa tête tourner, sa vision se troubler. Elle a la nausée. Ses poumons sont emplis de fumée, elle suffoque. Elle s'écroule dans l'entrée, Harry n'a pas le temps de la rattraper. Elle tousse violemment, s'arrchant la gorge. Mais ce n'est rien comparée à la souffrance qu'elle a fait endurer à ses amis, à Hermione. Elle accepte la douleur sans mot dire. Harry se baisse pour lui venir en aide, mais elle le repousse. Il s'acharne. Elle avait oublié comme il pouvait être têtu, tout le portrait de son père. Une lutte s'engage. Elle ne veut pas voir de médecin, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est en vie. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester terrer dans son manoir. Mieux fait de ne jamais trouver Hermione dans son cabinet.

Harry se fiche des hurlements de la femme. Il s'entête. Il reconnaît les syndromes, ceux de la crise d'hystérie. Et celle là est particulièrement violente. Il se saisit de sa baguette et jette un sort à son professeur. Elle n'a pas le temps de se défendre et s'endort. Harry la prend dans ses bras. Elle est légère. Elle a maigri. Les pans de sa robe sont brûlés, et son sang coule en abondance. Il sait qu'elle va lui en vouloir, mais il transplane.

Harry arrive à dégager une main et frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre doucement et il observe le regard choquée d'Hermione.

- Harry... je...

- Elle est au fond du gouffre. Il faut que tu la soignes. Physiquement et mentalement...

La psychiatre laisse passer son ami et jette un regard à Minerva endormi.

- Allons dans ma chambre...

Katie se lève et reste choquée. Elle regarde Hermione, et cette dernière lui promet de lui expliquer plus tard. La psychiatre cherche sa vieille trousse de soin, qu'elle n'a plus utiliser depuis sa spécialisation, en troisième année. Elle rejoint Harry dans la chambre et ferme la porte sur Katie. Cette dernière soupire, s'assit dans le divan et allume la télé.

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? Demande Hermione en soignant la dernière plaie.

- J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venu te voir...

- Et cela n'a pas été productif. D'après ma secrétaire, elle n'a pas pris d'autre rendez-vous... grommèle Hermione.

- J'ai discuté avec elle. Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra de dire ça, mais je veux vraiment l'aider. Ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans est un malentendu.

Hermione, qui range ses outils, s'interrompt.

- Pardon ?

- Elle t'en dira plus, mais c'est une incompréhension de sa part.

Le survivant s'assoit près de son ancien professeur et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Elle s'en veut vraiment Mione...

- Ca, je ne l'ai pas encore vu... réplique-t-elle, acerbe.

Harry regarde son amie.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Hermione soupire et jette sa trousse.

- Je l'ai cherché pendant des années. Je n'en ai pas dormi pendant des nuits entières. Et au moment où je commence à être enfin heureuse, elle revient, pour tout balayer d'un revers de la main. Je me dit que j'ai enfin la possibilité de comprendre ce qui m'a hanté pendant des années, mais non ! Elle joue avec moi, comme elle l'a fait avec tous ! Et vous voilà, ce soir, tous les deux !

Hermione s'est mise à crier, sans s'en rendre compte. Harry se lève et l'attrape par les épaules.

- Tu te trompes. Si elle est partie, si elle a mis du temps à revenir, c'est qu'elle a souffert. Et le pire, pour une erreur qui n'a pas été commise. Elle vient juste de s'en rendre compte, et elle disjoncte. Je sais que tu es déroutée, et le mot est faible, par tout cela. Mais Minerva est de retour ! Ce que tu attendais le plus est enfin arrivée. J'adore Katie, tu le sais bien, ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix, mais réfléchis vraiment. Qui aimes-tu le plus ? Qui te fait vibrer ? Qui te fait vivre ?

Hermione se tait. Elle ne veut pas répondre à cette question, dont elle connaît la réponse. Mais elel ne veut pas se l'avouer.

- Je vais raccompagner Katie chez elle. Dès que Minerva se réveille, essaye d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Et pour cette nuit, laisse tomber ton boulot de psy ! Juste pour ce soir, elle a besoin d'une amie. Une fois sa confiance regagnée, tu pourras à nouveau endosser ta blouse blanche et la guérir. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Harry sort de la chambre. Hermione jette un dernier regard à Minevra et fait de même. Elle échange deux trois mots avec Katie et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Elles se verraient demain soir, et Hermione lui expliquera alors les tenants et aboutissant de cette soirée. Une fois la joueuse de Quidditch partie, Hermione retourne dans la chambre de sa patiente. Elle s'assit près du lit, et sort un calepin. Elle couche méthodiquement sur le papier ce que lui a dit Harry et analyse. Cette situation, qui pourtant comporte de nouveaux indices, devient de plus en plus floue. Minerva, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

* * *

Voilà, la suite sera d'Olympe. Fan en délire, saurez-vous attendre ??

Bisous et à bientôt,

Olympe et Link


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà al suite de transfert, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, on vous adore ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Elle était là, étendue dans SON lit, dans SA chambre. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle délaissé son calepin pour simplement se perdre dans la contemplation de celle qui avait été jadis son seul et unique amour ? Son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter. Une petite voix, tout au fond d'elle, lui demandait encore et encore : « est-ce vraiment terminé, as-tu seulement un jour cessé de l'aimer ? »

Ne pouvant répondre à cette question, Hermione sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Évidement, qu'elle l'aimait toujours… Minerva avait été son premier amour, la seule pendant si longtemps. Mais il y avait Katie maintenant. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la joueuse de Quidditch n'était pas aussi passionné que ce qu'elle avait ressenti autrefois pour Minerva, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle aimait bien tout de même la jeune femme. Elle était bien en sa compagnie, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de McGonnagall, Hermione s'était sentie à l'aise avec une autre personne pour de nouveau tenter d'ouvrir son cœur à la possibilité d'une relation.

Ayant toujours été logique, Hermione commença à faire la liste détaillée de ses sentiments pour l'une et pour l'autre des deux femmes de sa vie. Évidement, le fait que Minerva l'ait délaissée, abandonnée, n'aidait pas la cause de la professeur. Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, jamais Katie ne lui avait fait ressentir cet état de grâce dans lequel on se retrouve simplement à la pensée d'être près de l'être aimé. Il manquait un ingrédient à sa relation avec la joueuse de Quidditch… Hermione avait bien peur que cet ingrédient soit la passion !

Pouvait-elle vivre sans passion ? Elle en doutait. Hermione avait toujours été une fille passionné en tour, elle s'investissait totalement ou aucunement. Soudainement, sa relation avec Katie lui apparaissait une imposture. Malgré toute sa volonté, Hermione savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à donner à Katie tout ce qu'elle méritait. Sa copine était une jeune femme formidable qui méritait bien mieux qu'elle. Elle méritait quelqu'un capable de s'investir corps, âme et cœur dans leur relation. Malheureusement, le cœur d'Hermione semblait toujours appartenir à Minerva.

Cette constatation fit redoubler les larmes de la psychanalyste. Était-elle masochiste ? Pourquoi son cœur, son âme à la limite, appartenaient toujours à une femme qui l'avait abandonnée, laissée sans une explication ? Qui était revenue, de surcroît, après cinq ans pour simplement bouleverser à nouveau son existence.

Le regard d'Hermione détailla la forme dans son lit qui dormait toujours. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait la toucher. Elle se leva donc de sa place et alla s'installer auprès de Minerva dans son lit. Lentement, avec hésitation, ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure de son ancienne amante. La sensation lui fit pousser un soupir. Elle avait toujours aimé faire ce simple geste dans le passé. Minerva laissait parfois tomber tout pour simplement appuyer sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione qui s'empressait de jouer négligemment avec les cheveux soyeux de son aimée. Un geste tendre, empli de tant de sentiments, expliquant l'émotion bien mieux que les mots.

Toujours parcourut de sanglots, Hermione posa sa tête près de celle de son ancienne amante et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le front de celle qu'elle aimait toujours. Ce fut un contact bref mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Elle venait d'accepter le fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de cette femme qui représentait tout pour elle. Malgré la souffrance, malgré les souvenirs douloureux, le cœur d'Hermione appartenait et appartiendrait sans doute toujours et à jamais à Minerva. Elle s'endormit, à proximité de son amour, souhaitant qu'au réveil, tout redevienne comme avant.

Lentement, son esprit s'éveilla, se réjouissant de la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle n'avait plus été aussi bien depuis des années. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans un cocon, dans lequel rien ne pouvait l'atteindre si ce n'est les sentiments de bien être, d'affection et d'amour inconditionnel.

Sortant lentement de ses brumes, Hermione prit conscience, que pendant la nuit, leurs deux corps s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au point où ils s'étaient amalgamés comme autrefois. Minerva la tenait fermement contre elle, un bras en travers de son estomac. Son doux souffle contre la peau dénudée de sa nuque lui procurait frissons et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'une autre personne veillait sur elle.

À contrecœur, Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de Minerva. Elle avait beau s'être admise qu'elle aimait toujours son ancienne amante, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait beaucoup de chose à mettre au clair. Des questions méritaient des réponses. Des explications devaient être données.

Minerva grommela dans son sommeil lorsque la chaleur du corps qu'elle tenait contre le sien disparut soudainement. En compensation, elle se saisit de l'oreiller d'Hermione, en l'approcha d'elle, humant l'odeur unique de celle qui occupait son cœur. La jeune femme pour sa part, observa un moment la femme qui dormait toujours entre ses draps. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la douche.

L'eau coula longtemps sur son corps, glissant sur sa peau, tentant d'apaiser son âme, ses tourments. Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'ondée. Les mains appuyées sur les froides tuiles de la cabine de douche, Hermione laissa de nouveau les sanglots s'emparer de son être. Après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité, elle se sécha, ainsi que ses larmes et alla préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux. Sans doute que Minerva n'aurait pas faim à son réveil, à cause de sa gueule de bois, mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle se nourrisse.

Portant son plateau d'un équilibre précaire, Hermione retourna à sa chambre, deux cafés bien forts dans l'autre main. Elle déposa le tout sur son bureau avant de tenter de réveiller Minerva en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« Minerva… Minerva, allez réveillez-vous… »

Elle avait été tentée de la réveiller comme elle en avait l'habitude autrefois, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Multipliant les baisers jusqu'à ce que sa maîtresse, la retourne et la cloue sur le matelas avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ait de souffle. Cependant, cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée lui rappela son esprit logique. Son corps lui, n'était pas du même avis. Les mains de Minerva sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau, leurs douces caresses, leurs regards tendres… Tout manquait à Hermione mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. De plus, il y avait toujours quelques obstacles à travers le chemin. Elles devaient d'abord parler, régler bien des choses avant de pouvoir prétendre tenter de reprendre une vie à deux. Ça c'était si Minerva le voulait également. Et puis il y avait Katie… Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter le fait de tromper sa copine.

Pendant la nuit, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Peu importe comment les choses évolueraient entre elle et son ancienne amante, peu importe si elles reviendraient ensemble ou pas, elle se devait d'être honnête avec Katie. Elle se devait de tout lui raconter et d'éventuellement mettre un terme à leur relation. Hermione ne se sentait plus à l'aise de faire face à une femme qui se donnait autant pour leur couple alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait lui rendre la réciproque. Katie méritait bien mieux et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un capable de lui rendre son amour. Cette personne n'était tout simplement pas Hermione.

Minerva ne se réveillait toujours pas, alors la jeune femme la secoua un peu plus fermement, haussant par le fait même la voix :

« Minerva McGonnagall… Vous allez être en retard pour vos cours… »

Aussitôt, la femme dans le lit s'éveilla, s'asseyant rapidement, l'air complètement outrée. Les couvertures volèrent et Minerva tenta de se lever le plus rapidement possible, certaine qu'elle était en retard pour ses classes. Son esprit mit plusieurs secondes à percuter. D'abord, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Ensuite, elle n'était plus professeur depuis cinq ans maintenant. De plus, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était entièrement étranger. Finalement, Hermione Granger se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

L'espace d'un moment Minerva voulut se jeter sur la jeune femme et l'embrasser, comme elle en avait l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que ce petit sourire disparaisse et qu'un autre de satisfaction prenne sa place. Cependant, sa réalité lui revint aussitôt au visage. Les souvenirs de la veille s'imposèrent à elle avec force, lui donnant le vertige et la nausée.

Rapidement, ses yeux fixèrent le sol, incapable de tolérer la simple vue de celle qu'elle avait tant fait souffrir sans réellement le vouloir. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, s'asseyant et prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sa gueule de bois n'aidant en rien et ajoutait à son mal de bloc. Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes retenues, sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle doutait de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole un jour.

À bout de force, complètement épuisée, Minerva McGonnagall laissa finalement ses larmes gagner leur combat contre sa volonté. Son corps fut parcouru de sanglots violents et incontrôlables. Elle aurait préféré être morte plutôt que d'affronter à nouveau celle qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle avait aussi tant fait souffrir.

Ne pouvant souffrir la vue que lui offrait Minerva, Hermione se précipita vers elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, chasser la douleur. Alors qu'elle allait enserrer la femme près d'elle, McGonnagall la repoussa violement, incapable de la sentir si près d'elle, encore plus de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle n'en était pas digne.

« Ne me touche pas… » pleura-t-elle. « Je ne peux… C'est trop difficile… Laisse-moi s'il vous plait… »

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient aussi emplis de larmes maintenant. La jeune femme se recula un peu mais refusa de laisser seule Minerva qui continuait à pleurer. Pendant un long moment, aucune des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione agrippa l'autre femme par les épaules et l'attira fermement à elle. Minerva se débattit d'abord, puis à bout de force, laissa simplement tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Granger la berça doucement, en murmurant des mots d'apaisement à son oreille.

Cela prendrait du temps, de l'énergie et beaucoup de compréhension de la part de l'une comme de l'autre mais Hermione était bien décidé à mettre le tout au clair. C'était après tout, le premier pas vers une réconciliation commune.


	9. chapitre je sais plus combien !

A/N : une autre petite update rapide juste pour vous... merci de toujours nous suivre dans cette aventure folle qu'est cette histoire ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se déroule sans parole échangée. Minerva ne lève pas le nez de son assiette. Elle a peine à avaler. A la première bouchée, un haut le coeur la prend, son estomac se contracte. Elle pose le toast et boit une gorgée de café, espérant que sa nausée passerait. Peine perdue. Hermione, qui la regarde, comprend ce qui ne va pas.

Les toilettes sont première porte à droite, Minerva.

L'ancien professeur se précipite. Hermione ferme les yeux. Il va falloir qu'elle ausculte son ancienne amante avant de discuter. Minerva finit par revenir, le teint pâle, le visage légèrement mouillé. Hermione pose son assiette, sort un stétoscope de sa trousse de médecin.

Assied-toi, je vais voir si tu n'as pas attrapé un quelconque microbe... murmura la psychiatre.

Je vais très bien... répond Minerva, sans lever les yeux vers son ancienne élève.

Ose me redire ça en me regardant bien en face !

Hermione hausse le ton. Il faut que les choses avancent. Elle veut tirer la situation au clair le plus rapidement possible. Minerva soupire doucement et s'assoie sur un siège. Hermione passe derrière elle, et vérifie si elle n'a pas de ganglion. Toucher le cou de Minerva lui rappelle leurs caresses, leurs nuits. Elle frissonne, mais ne se laise pas distraire.

Peux-tu retirer ton haut ? Demande Hermione.

Minerva hésite, puis s'éxécute. Hermione se retint d'embrasser les épaules de son ancienne amante, et poursuit son examen.

Ce n'est pas grand chose. Beaucoup de fatigue accumulée, du stress, une mauvaise alimentation et un trop plein d'alcool qui ne date pas d'hier. Je vais te donner un traitement qui te remettra sur pied en quelques jours... Quelqu'un vit avec toi, ou es-tu seule ? Interroge la psychiatre, professionnelle, tandis qu'elle range ses instruments.

Dobby est avec moi... répond McGonagall en se rhabillant.

D'accord... Tout à l'heure, je te raccompagnerai, et je lui laisserai quelques consignes. Maintenant, abordons le vif du sujet...

Minerva se raidit. Elle ne veut pas d'une discussion. Pas maintenant. Elle est en état de faiblesse, de détresse.

Je ne veux pas te parler en tant que psy. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Minerva... Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, le soir où tu... tu es partie.

Hermione a faillit utiliser abandonner. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir plus Minerva. L'ancien professeur traînait une forte dépression nerveuse, qui durait depuis plusieurs années, à ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer.

Je ne suis pas le Docteur Granger. Juste Hermione... Minerva, dis-moi... Pourquoi ?

Minerva soupire et ferme les yeux. Hermione va la rejeter après l'explication. Elle va la détester. Mais a-t-elle un autre choix que de lui dire la vérité ?

A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as bloqué sur la photo de Ginny et Neville. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Continue Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté de son ancienne amante.

Minerva s'éloigne discrètement, légèrement, subtilement. La présence d'Hermione lui fait mal. Elle se retient de la toucher. Si elle reste près d'elle, elle ne pourra se contenir très longtemps.

Après la mort d'Albus, je... je n'étais plus moi même, finit par dire Minerva, au prix d'un grand effort. Je te cherchais, j'étais déboussolée. Quand je t'ai enfin aperçue, je t'ai vue dans les bras de Ginny... Pour la première fois, mon imagination a pris le dessus sur ma raison. Je sais que j'aurai dû te faire confiance. Mais ce soir là, j'ai...

Les larmes recommencent à couler, Minerva n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. J'ai tout gâché...

Hermione se souvient de la scène. Ginny était effondrée, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus.

J'aurai dû te faire confiance, murmurait inlassablement Minerva. Si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, je comprendrai.

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit. La colère, la tristesse, l'abattement.

C'était juste pour ça ? demande la jeune femme, abasourdie.

Minerva se lève et se dirige vers la porte de sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Où vas-tu ? Demande Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Je rentre chez moi. J'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça...

Ne me dit pas que tu vas disparaître à nouveau ?

Minerva ne répond pas.

Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir encore une fois... murmure la psychiatre en s'approchant doucement.

Elle se colle contre le dos de Minerva et l'enlace. Elle pose ses mains sur l'estomac de l'ancienne professeur et pose sa tête sur l'épaule droite. McGonagall frissonne.

Ne me quitte pas...

Hermione sent les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrive pas les retenir.

Je vais rentrer chez moi. Dobby m'attend...

Je t'accompagne.

Hermione attrape une veste et quelques potions. Elles transplanent toutes les deux. Arrivées au manoir Dumbledore, Dobby se précipite vers elle.

Hermione Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? Dobby a souvent pensé à vous !

Je vais m'allonger un moment. Au revoir Hermione...

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

Dobby, il faut absolument que tu fasses disparaître toutes les bouteilles d'alcool. Minerva ne doit plus boire pour le moment. Veille à ce qu'elle ait une alimentation variée et surtout, qu'elle dorme bien. Je repasserai demain pour prendre des nouvelles.

L'elfe acquiesce. Hermione passe devant le salon et s'arrête, interdite. La pièce était dans un état déplorable. Les murs étaient noirs, les rideaux brulés à 90 , comme la moquette et le mobilier. Hermione sait que Mnerva est la responsable et se dit que son ancienne amante a décoré la pièce à l'image de son esprit chaotique.

Hermione soupire et se retint de monter retrouver Minerva dans sa chambre. En partant, elle croise Harry qui arrive. Le survivant lui fait un signe de la tête, en remerciement. Hermione se promet de parler avec lui de tout cela pendant la prochaine thérapie qu'ils auraient ensemble.

Minerva s'écroule dans son lit après avoir regardé partir Hermione par la fenêtre. Elle ne sait que penser des derniers évènements. Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione ? Maintenant que l'ancien professeur a avoué la raison de sa fuite, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione continue de vouloir l'aider. Fait-elle cela par amitié, par amour, ou tout simplement par éthique. Alors, est-ce Hermione, ou le docteur Granger qui viendra demain ? Minerva ferme les yeux. Patience est mère de toute vertue, elle l'avait toujours dit...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais persuadée que cette histoire était complétement publiée. Donc, avec toutes nos confuses, voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 9

De retour chez elle, Hermione se laissa tomber durement sur son canapé. Depuis le retour de Minerva dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression de se noyée dans une mer de sentiments contradictoires. Maintenant qu'elle savait la raison du départ de son ancienne amante de sa vie, la jeune femme était au prise avec un flot d'émotions, ne sachant pas trop comment agir, réagir. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien et cela la troublait. Elle avait toujours été celle qui savait toujours tout, qui réagissait à chaque soubresaut de la vie, tenant fermement les guides de sa vie entre ses mains. Maintenant, elle voguait à la dérive sur des eaux inconnues.

Une chose était certaine, elle devait s'entretenir avec Katie. Elle redoutait cette discussion mais elle sait pertinemment que plus elle retardait cette rencontre, plus cela lui serait pénible. Trouvant au fond d'elle un peu du courage qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, elle se leva et quitta à nouveau son logis. Elle transplanna sur le parvis de l'appartement de la joueuse de Quidditch. Un long moment durant, elle attendit, stupidement plantée devant la porte, n'osant pas frapper.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Elle ne voulait tellement pas la blesser. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Lentement, son poing se leva et entra en contact avec le bois de la porte, frappant à trois reprises, annonçant finalement sa présence. Katie mit quelques secondes à ouvrir, elle sortait visiblement de la douche. Hermione savait qu'elle devait à peine de revenir de son entraînement quotidien. La sportive professionnelle accueillit la psychanalyste avec un petit sourire, pas celui qu'elle lui destinait habituellement. Pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme en psychologie humaine pour savoir que Katie se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et que ce quelque chose qui lui échappait, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et fut invitée à entrer en la demeure de la joueuse de Quidditch. Elles s'assirent en silence un long moment, la psychanalyste cherchant ses mots pour débuter l'explication, la sportive tentant de décoder le langage non verbal de sa copine. Finalement, après ce qui leur parut comme une éternité à chacune, l'ancienne préfète en chef se décida à ouvrir à bouche et raconta tout depuis le début.

Elle lui expliqua la véritable nature de sa relation avec leur ancienne directrice de maison. Puis sa disparition. Jusqu'à son retour. En passant par une brève explication de la nuit de la veille. Katie écouta en silence le récit de sa copine. Son visage trahissait son étonnement, ses traits démontraient qu'elle cherchait elle-même dans sa mémoire, des moments du passé pouvant avoir donnés des signes de leur relation, en vain.

Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est sportive et que le Quidditch compose en grande partie notre vie que nous n'avons pas de cerveau. Katie était certes, une jeune femme très intelligente. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui chicotait tant sa copine. Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on lui fasse un dessin de la chose, elle avait comprit qu'Hermione avait encore des sentiments pour McGonagall. Sans doute des sentiments bien plus forts que ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour elle.

Cette constatation lui enserra le cœur. Évidement, elle s'était attachée énormément à Hermione, elle n'était pas superficielle comme tant d'autres. Katie avait vraiment cru que ça pouvait marcher entre-elle. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Jamais elle ne pourrait compétitionner avec l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de l'ancienne directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Katie Bell savait reconnaître l'amour le vrai lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle aurait seulement aimé que ce regard soit suscité par elle, qu'elle soit la raison de cette flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Hochant simplement la tête, Katie fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait saisi, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter. Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Non, il n'y aurait pas de scène, ni de pleurs de supplique. Bien sûr, elle avait mal, bien sûr cela prendrait du temps à cicatriser mais là était la différence entre les deux relations d'Hermione.

« Je crois que je peux facilement dire que je t'aime Hermione mais je sais au fond de moi, que mon cœur se remettra éventuellement de cette relation. Au contraire de ton cœur qui semble encore attendre quelque chose de ta relation avec McGonagall. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu mérites d'être pleinement heureuse et visiblement, le professeur McGonagall y parviendra mieux que moi, si vous vous retrouvez à tout le moins. Fonce Hermione, ne la laisse pas te glisser entre les doigts une fois de plus ! »

Granger était soufflée par la sincérité des propos de celle qui était maintenant, officiellement, son ex-copine. Elle avait raison, Katie Bell était une femme exceptionnelle, qui méritait elle aussi d'être heureuse. Hermione verbalisa ses pensées et lui souhaita à son tour de trouver la personne parfaite pour son cœur, son âme et son esprit.

Elles se quittèrent après s'être fait une dernière accolade, amicale cela. Elles promirent également de continuer à se voir, question de garder une relation amicale, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Après cet entretient qui aurait pu être définitivement plus pénible, Hermione prit le chemin de la résidence de Minerva. Elle avait promis à Dobby de passer plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles de l'ancienne enseignante. Elle fut accueillie par l'elfe de maison qui une fois de plus formula sa joie de la revoir.

« Professeur McGonagall a dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a pas voulu recevoir Harry Potter. Harry Potter est reparti depuis peu, disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. »

« A-t-elle mangé au moins Dobby ? » demanda Hermione qui soudainement se souvint qu'elle-même n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

« Professeur McGonagall refuse. Dobby a tenté de lui préparer une soupe un peu plus tôt mais professeur McGonagall n'a même pas ouvert sa porte pour prendre le plateau. Dobby s'inquiète. Dobby aime bien professeur McGonagall et Dobby a de la peine de voir professeur McGonagall dans cet état. »

« Je sais Dobby, je sais… moi aussi… » admit doucement Hermione en tentant de réconforter un peu l'elfe de maison.

Puis elle s'informa s'il restait de cette soupe qu'il avait préparée. L'elfe lui répondit par l'affirmative et elle lui demanda de préparer à nouveau un plateau, cette fois avec deux bols. Elle était bien décidé à nourrir elle-même Minerva s'il le fallait. Hermione soupira à l'attitude de son ancienne amante, ce qu'elle pouvait être tête de mule lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Hermione attendit patiemment devant la porte de la chambre de Minerva. Cette dernière, certaine qu'il s'agissait de Dobby qui venait de nouveau l'importuner avec son idée saugrenue qu'elle devait manger un peu, l'envoya paître. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce genre d'accueil et avait déjà en main sa baguette magique. Se souvenait clairement de l'incantation qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser jadis Minerva sur ses appartements, elle prononça le contre sort et fut récompensée par un petit déclic sonore. Un petit sourire victorieux apparut aux lèvres d'Hermione qui entra avec précaution dans la chambre, évitant au dernier moment un oreiller lancé avec force par Minerva qui était certaine de trouver Dobby et non pas la jeune Granger.

« Hermione… » murmura Minerva visiblement surprise et nerveuse.

La jeune femme s'approcha, ayant revêtu son air déterminé, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Minerva qu'elle s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois. Une douce tempête couvait en la personne de la psychanalyste et l'ancienne enseignante savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

Calculant rapidement ses options, Minerva décida d'accepter de manger un peu, ainsi elle s'achetait du temps sur la tempête à venir et avait l'espoir de calmer un peu Hermione. Peine perdue, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme qui indiquait qu'elles allaient avoir une discussion, là, maintenant et qu'Hermione n'attendait rien de moins que de régler leur conflit.

Hermione avait spécifié plus tôt qu'elle venait en tant qu'Hermione Granger, non pas le docteur Granger. Malheureusement pour Minerva, c'est justement cette Hermione qu'elle craignait le plus. Le docteur écoutait, proposait des alternatives, tandis que la jeune femme pouvait laisser parler ses émotions, ressentir toutes une gamme de sentiment que la professionnelle en elle n'aurait jamais osée. Cette perspective effrayait McGonagall qui pourtant soupira et fit signe à la jeune femme qu'elle était prête à subir l'assaut.

Une joute orale se tiendra dans cette chambre. Hermione ne quitterait que lorsqu'elle aurait l'assurance que tout avait été mis au clair, pas avant. Il était temps que quelqu'un brasse un peu Minerva, pour tenter de la sortir de ce cercle infernal dans lequel elle s'était elle-même enfermée cinq ans auparavant.


	11. chapitre on est largué dans les n

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Une petite upload rapide sur cette histoire bientôt finie ! Vous pouvez remercier Sher-Prune de m'y avoir fait penser !

Bisous et à très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Alors ? Demande Hermione.

- Alors quoi ? Interroge à son tour Minerva.

- D'après toi ? Continue la psychiatre en haussant le ton.

- Je t'ai déjà tout dit, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus...

- Tu es partie uniquement à cause de moi ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils. Il devait y avoir forcément une autre raison.

- Tout à fait. Mais maintenant que nous savons toutes les deux combien j'ai été stupide, nous ne pouvons plus dire cela...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as disparu. Tu aurais pu simplement rompre avec moi... murmure la jeune femme.

- Rompre avec toi est la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire. J'aurai l'impression de tuer une partie de moi-même.

Elles se taisent. L'une et l'autre ne savent que dire après cela. Elles se regardent timidement.

- Il paraît que tu as refait ta vie ? Demande Minerva avec un détachement feint.

Hermione se rend compte de l'amertume de son ancienne amante, et elle sourit discrètement.

- C'était vrai il y a encore quelques heures...

Minerva regarde la jeune femme pendant que les sons font le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Si Hermione est de nouveau célibataire, la faute lui incombe, c'est évident.

- Je suis désolée... murmure Minerva.

- Ne le sois pas.

- Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi, rétorque l'ancienne directrice adjointe.

- Oui et non, répond doucement Hermione. Non, car de toutes façons, je savais pertinemment que cette relation n'aboutirait pas. Avec ou sans ton retour, ça se serait terminé. Et oui, car tu es revenue, et il est hors de question que je te laisse filer une fois de plus...

Minerva reste interdite. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle a encore une chance avec la jeune femme ? Elle n'ose le croire. Elle voudrait se lever, l'approcher, l'embrasser. Mais elle se retient. Quelque chose lui dit que c'est à Hermione de décider, de faire le premier pas. Cependant, a-t-elle raison ? Sa dernière intuition à propos d'Hermione avait été fausse, et complètement désastreuse. Est-ce la même chose aujourd'hui ?

- Minerva, peux-tu me dire en toute franchise ce que tu as fait ces cinq longues dernières années ? Demande Hermione.

- En toute franchise, rien ou si peu... Je partageais mon temps entre le salon et ma chambre... sans oublier la salle d'entraînement. Je voulais me maintenir en forme, prête à me battre si l'occasion se présentait...

Hermione fronce les sourcils. Son ancienne amante ne lui dit pas tout.

- En fait... Albus m'a toujours dit qu'il existe des cycles de sorciers maléfiques. Un s'éteint, l'autre se réveille, et ainsi de suite... Grindelwald, Voldemort... Je me suis donc entraînée pour le suivant, qui ne devrait pas tarder...

- Et qui te dit que c'est à toi de l'affronter ?

- Par Albus, je suis la dernière sorcière du cycle des sorciers blancs… Ce sera à moi de tuer le prochain mage noir, ou de former la personne désignée par une prophétie quelconque...

Hermione s'assied, hagarde.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Balbutie la psychiatre.

- Je pensais avoir le temps... Je n'avais pas prévu la mort d'Albus, même s'il avait 160 ans...

Les deux femmes se regardent intensément, cherchant quoi dire après cela.

- Et maintenant ? Finit par demander Minerva.

- Je te propose qu'on réapprenne à se connaître, pour recommencer notre relation à zéro. Si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

- J'attend cela depuis si longtemps... murmure l'ancien professeur.

Hermione se lève et pose un léger baiser sur la joue de Minerva.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Demain, je commence tôt mes consultations. Passe me voir demain en fin de journée, vers 18 heures. Et prends un rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, j'aimerai que tu poursuives ta thérapie...

L'ancienne directrice acquiesce de la tête, tandis que la jeune femme quitte la pièce. Minerva caresse délicatement sa joue, là où Hermione a posé ses lèvres. Un sourire apparaît et elle se laisse tomber en arrière, sur son lit. Elle contemple le plafond, sifflotant un air joyeux.

- Le professeur McGonagall va bien ? Demande une petite voix.

- A merveille, Dobby ! Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, contacter le jeune Potter. Il déjeunera avec nous demain midi. Et c'est moi qui préparerai le repas ! Vous avez votre soirée Dobby, faite ce que vous voulez !

L'elfe sautille de joie, et remercie moult fois sa maîtresse.

- Vivement demain... pense Minerva avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Hermione se rend dans la cuisine et se sert un bon thé fumant. Elle s'assied devant la table, et le sirote, en feuilletant un magazine. Mes ses pensées se sont pas à la lecture des articles. Elle avait voulu embrasser Minerva, et pas sur la joue. Cependant, au dernier instant, elle s'est résolue à dévier légèrement sa trajectoire. Et maintenant, elle le regrette amèrement. Mais elle sait que si elle l'avait vraiment embrassé, à l'heure qu'il est elle serait nue, dans les bras de son amante. Il lui faut attendre. Aura-t-elle la patience ? Elle a attendu ce moment si longtemps, qu'elle voudrait tout précipiter. Cependant, patience est mère de toutes vertus.

- Patience, Hermione, patience. Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point...


End file.
